


Langkah Kaki

by revabhipraya



Series: #NulisRandom2018 [15]
Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Angst, Books, Drama, Footsteps, Gen, Hurt, Sad Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Ada yang mendekati perpustakaan. Mary berlari secepat cahaya untuk membukakan pintu. Siapa di sana? #NulisRandom2018





	Langkah Kaki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Barangkali](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978129) by [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva). 



> **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

Mary sedang menulis novelnya seperti biasa saat ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekati pintu perpustakaan. Gadis itu spontan bangkit dari duduknya, buru-buru menghampiri pintu. Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat. Kalau Mary tidak cepat-cepat, si pemilik langkah kaki akan membuka pintu itu lebih dulu.

 _Klek_. Mary terlambat.

"Hai, Mary!" sapa Popuri yang hadir di balik pintu. "Ng ... apa yang kaulakukan di belakang pintu?"

"Selamat datang, Popuri," balas Mary sambil menegakkan badan. Gadis itu cepat-cepat membuang muka, tampak tidak berniat pun berminat menjawab pertanyaan Popuri.

"Iya!"

"Ada perlu apa, Popuri?"

"Ah!" Popuri menunjukkan buku  _Ayam-Ayam Dunia_  ke depan wajah Mary. "Aku mau mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam Rick minggu lalu."

"Oh, baiklah." Mary mengarahkan Popuri ke konter perpustakaan. Popuri mengikuti. "Seharusnya Rick sendiri yang mengembalikan bukunya."

"Hari ini dia sibuk memvaksinasi ayam-ayam," jelas Popuri sambil meletakkan buku tersebut di atas konter. "Biasa, pekerjaan bulanan. Dia menyuruhku mengembalikannya karena besok sudah kena denda."

Mary tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu membuka buku besar berisi daftar peminjaman dan pengembalian buku lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya. "Kurasa aku bisa membuat pengecualian untuk alasan itu."

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Mer," balas Popuri girang. Mary mengambil buku yang dikembalikan Popuri lalu membubuhkan stempel pada halaman belakangnya yang ditempeli kertas peminjaman. "Oh ya, apa perpustakaan punya buku  _Why Did the Chicken Cross the World_  karya Andrew Lawler? Aku mau meminjamnya untuk Rick."

"Ada," balas Mary sambil menaruh  _Ayam-Ayam Dunia_  ke dalam keranjang "buku yang dikembalikan". Ia lalu membuka buku besar berisi daftar buku koleksi perpustakaan. "Ah, tapi sedang dipinjam Karen. Kalau mau, kembalilah minggu depan untuk meminjamnya."

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali minggu depan," ujar Popuri lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mary hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis tanda ia tidak begitu tertarik untuk melanjutkan obrolan. Gadis bersurai hitam itu menutup buku-buku besarnya sebelum kembali memfokuskan atensi pada Popuri. Baru Mary hendak buka mulut, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati perpustakaan lagi. Cepat-cepat Mary bangkit dari duduk dan menghampiri pintu dengan setengah berlari, lupa akan eksistensi Popuri di sekitarnya. Mary membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat ...

"Mary! Ada apa terburu-buru?" tanya Anna, ibu Mary, saat tangannya baru akan menyentuh engsel tetapi Mary sudah membuka pintunya lebih dulu. Anna mengintip ke dalam perpustakaan. "Oh, ada Popuri rupanya."

"Halo, Anna," sapa Popuri, berusaha menjaga ekspresi wajah tetap santai meski tadi sempat heran dengan tingkah Mary yang mendadak berubah.

"Halo juga. Sampaikan salamku kepada Lillia, ya?" balas Anna yang disahut "iya" oleh Popuri. Anna berpaling pada Mary. "Mau ke mana, Mary?"

"Tidak ke mana-mana," jawab Mary sambil berdeham pelan, berusaha menghindari pertanyaan yang sama ditanyakan kembali. "Ada apa, Bu?"

"Ah, ibu hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Anna mengibaskan tangannya. "Kamu tidak akan bergadang di perpustakaan kan malam ini?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Ibu akan memasak masakan favoritmu nanti malam." Anna berbalik, hendak kembali ke rumah yang terletak tepat di samping perpustakaan. "Jangan terlambat, ya?"

"Tidak akan," jawab Mary tegas. Ditutupnya pintu perpustakaan setelah Anna tidak lagi terlihat dari sana.

Mary berbalik. Dilihatnya Popuri menyuguhkan tatapan bingung sekaligus maklum terhadap tingkahnya barusan. Untuk sesaat, Mary benar-benar lupa bahwa ia sedang tidak sendirian di sana—biasanya sendirian sih. Mary lupa bahwa setelah kejadian  _itu_ , semuanya telah berubah. Drastis.

"Mary," ucap Popuri setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang. "Dia sudah menikah."

"Aku  _tahu_  itu, Popuri," balas Mary kencang dengan nada meninggi. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya yang putih pucat. "Aku ... tahu ..."

Tidak mampu lagi menahan perasaannya, Mary berlutut sambil menangis sesenggukan. Popuri menghampiri temannya itu lalu merangkulnya dari samping, bermaksud menenangkan. Meski tidak berpengaruh banyak, setidaknya Popuri tahu di saat seseorang sedang serapuh Mary saat ini, ada orang lain yang harus menemaninya untuk sekadar memberikan dukungan morel. Mary tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi Popuri tahu benar temannya itu berterima kasih.

Popuri juga tahu entah sampai kapan, Mary akan terus berharap langkah kaki yang mendekati perpustakaan adalah langkah kaki _nya_. Langkah kaki pria yang pernah dan akan selalu dicintai Mary.

Langkah kaki Gray.

Namun, Mary tahu itu mustahil, bukan?

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan-nya BiBi— _footsteps approach, and I wish that they were yours even though I know it can't be right_. Terinspirasi juga dari fanfiksinya Rasya yang terinspirasi dari fanart aku (ribet  _somehow_ ). Jadilah ini!!!
> 
> Fanfiksi ini kupersembahkan juga untuk Rasya yang telah membuatku kembali, dan semakin mencintai GrayMary (tapi dibikin Angst mulu)!!! Makasih banyak dua hadiahnya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Terharu karena nggak pernah dapet hadiah belakangan ini (kalau AusHun nggak dihitung) jadi intinya ku sangat senang. Semangat nonton pildunnya! Semoga jagoanmu menang! XD
> 
> Oh, maaf kalo ngebawa kalian galau untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena tulisanku (...) ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
